The Forbidden Love
by SarahKayy
Summary: Sequel to "The Forbidden Game" Tom dies in a car crash. Jenny is heartbroken and returns to the Shadow World to save Julian. This results in terrifying bargains and games with the other Shadow Men that lead towards the runestave. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody. I know I probably shouldn't start another fanfic when I still have so many others to finish. But I'm getting a bit of writers block and had this sudden inspiration for a new one. I couldn't let the opportunity pass! Please read the summary and let me know in a review if I should continue with this one. I will start writing the first chapter now and if nobody wants to read it I won't post it but if I get some reviews I will begin with other chapters :) Thanks! Enjoy._**

**_The Forbidden Love_**

**_(sequel to The Forbidden Game)_**

Now that Julian is gone…

Jenny can finally breathe again. No worries, no fears, no constant looking over her shoulder. But for Jenny, this seems too weird. Hanging out with her friends, going to school, being with Tom. It's too ordinary. Jenny and her friends are changed forever and they know it. They are having troubles fitting back into their regular routines, especially with the watchful… and fearful eyes of their parents that are constantly following them. Normal still seems out of reach. Anytime something even the least bit suspicious happens, the group of friends automatically relate it to the supernatural. That's why, when Tom unexpectedly dies in a mid-February car crash, it seems too ordinary. Too normal. So un-realistically normal that Jenny almost can't accept it. She goes through the stages of mourning, as her friends do, but another thought burns at the back of her mind… Something she hadn't repeated, even to herself, since they returned from the Shadow World the previous year. It was something Michael had mentioned as they left Jenny's Grandfather's house.

"_What if - someday - somebody carved Julian's name back onto that runestave?" _

As it turns out, this is a thought that sends Jenny spiralling back to the Shadow World. Her future… Julian's future, will depend on her bargains with the other Shadow Men that launch her back into new games, each more terrifying than the last. Can Jenny conquer her fears to save Julian and show him what love really is?

**_Let me know what you think everybody! If nobody wants to read it then I won't go to the troubles of writing it. So please, please, please REVIEW! _**

**_Love y'all!_**

**_Sarah-K_**


	2. Author's Note

Hi... so... I know everybody hates author's notes but this one is kind of necessary and I'm posting it to all of my stories. PLEASE READ IT IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING/ALERTED TO ME OR ANY OF MY STORIES.

Some of you may have noticed that I've been incognito for over a year. In late 2012 I posted a whole bunch of summaries that I had planned to expand on but it just didn't happen. Life got in the way :/ I'M REALLY SORRY. Especially for the stories that I haven't updated since 2009! I just seemed to lose time and inspiration for them.

I'm now writing my own novels that I hope to have published someday. I'm also currently helping to create a plot line for a play that a friend and I are writing, directing, and producing (and possibly acting in! ;D) for our last year of high school. Aside from writing I'm doing dance classes and martial arts classes, I'm trying to get a job to help me afford to get where I want to go in life (since I am almost 18), and I'm trying to plan out my future (which is difficult when you want to be an actor). I also have to focus on my classes because I'm a perfectionist and have to get over 90% on every assignment. I only take higher-level courses which take even more time and focus.

Now that you've heard my excuses I'm going to tell you the news that you all knew was coming:

I don't know if I have the time to get back into writing on FanFiction.

I have been on here since March of 2009, so almost exactly 5 years ;) When I started using FanFiction it was a small community of serious-but-too-self-conscious-to-post-their-stories-anywhere-but-anonymously-online writers. It was nice. You could actually give others constructive criticism without them getting insulted. You could ask others for their opinions on your stories without expecting a stupid answer. You could write your thoughts without getting bashed or trolled about what fan-bases you are involved in (Ahem... Twilight (The BOOK), which I liked LONG before it became popular and made into that awful movie. I liked it simply based on Stephanie Meyer's writing capabilities and the fact that it was the first Young Adult novel I had ever read. Even though it is hard to form an opinion on it anymore it still has a special place in my heart because it was the series that got me into reading YA, which led to my fascination of writing YA.).

Anyways, almost everybody on this site was actually in to writing, not just because they fell in love with a book/movie/T.V. series, but because they actually liked to write. My point is that I didn't like it when FanFiction became well known. I didn't like it when the majority of people who wrote on it were pre-teens who either didn't have a clue how, or just didn't care to learn how to properly write. I didn't like that everybody who wasn't a part of the FanFiction community had to be full of hate for it and think lowly of those who used it. FanFiction used to be a safe place for young writers to improve their skill through writing fan-based stories that would never actually be published but would still show their writing skill to the world without having to worry about stolen ideas. Now? Now, I don't know if I like FanFiction at all.

I was only 12 years old when I wrote my first stories and published them to FanFiction. At the time I was probably one of the annoying pre-teens who could spell but didn't know much else. But I have to say, as someone who is dedicated to writing, my skill and technique have improved greatly. I continued to learn as much as I could over the years and my writing style has changed so drastically that everything I have posted on FanFiction is almost unrecognizable to me anymore. This is another reason I would have troubles continuing any of my stories. I would have to re-write everything I have ever posted and it would take a lot of time and dedication that I really should be putting other places.

I can try.

I really can try to re-write and continue my stories. But I just thought I would give you a heads-up that it is possible that you will never hear from me again. If I get any free time I will consider starting up one or two of my stories again (maybe in the summer) but I'm sorry to say that FanFiction will be coming last on my priority list from now on.

Xoxo

Don't take this personally. I love you all so much for staying alerted and/or following for so long and I every time I debate whether or not to write another chapter for any FanFic of mine, it will be all of you on my mind :)

SK


End file.
